Love Runs Out
by GeekyPrincess01
Summary: Ally goes to Marino High. Austin goes to Marino High. When something comes up in Austins life, he moves in with Ally. With them living together, one of them is bound to develop feelings for the other, right? Well, when Ally develops feelings for Austin, will they get together? Will they stay together if they do? This is my first story, sorry if it's awful. Rated T to be safe


**Hey! This is my first Fanfiction, really hope ya like it cause I have NO IDEA what I'm doing and I'm 12 haha. I will say that I'm gonna try to update every week but no promises because I never know what will come up. So yeah oh and I have no clue how to start a story so... I tried.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the story. (Do I have to do a disclaimer? Just trying to make sure I don't get in trouble or anything...)**

**Ally's POV**

I'm Ally. I go to Marino High, my mom died when I was 7, I'm 17 now, and I have my own house. It's small and kind of a wreck, but it's a house. And I'm late for school. Crap. I picked up my phone and called my best friend Trish and asked her to come pick me up since I really don't have time to get gas.

"Hey girly" Trish said as she answered the phone.

"Hey can you pick me up to go to school? I'd drive myself but I'm already late and I'm out of gas." I explained.

"Ok, just let me do my hair real quick." Great. Looks like I'll be late.

"Ugh, ok, but try to hurry up please I don't want to be too late to homeroom."

"Oh shut up, I don't take that long." _Yes you do,_ I thought. She hung up the phone after se said that so I went ahead and got ready. I did all of the get ready stuff like brush your teeth, hair, put on clothes, and force yourself to leave the house. I played some games for about 10 minutes then Trish got here.

"It's about time," I teased as I stepped into her car.

"Oh do you a ride or not!" She joked back. We both just talked and giggled the whole way to school and got there right on time, thank god. The whole school day went by pretty normally and then we had to go home. Trish couldn't drive me home because she had to go to a birthday party that I wasn't invited to so I had to walk home. By myself. It was TERRIFYING. About a quarter of the way back to my house, though, it started to rain. I got soaked, my books got soaked, my bag got soaked, it was pretty bad. Then a car right behind me started slowing down and I immediately thought it was a kidnapper. I started walking as fast as I possibly could, but the car still stopped next to me and I saw who was in it.

"Hey, do you want a ride? I saw your were walking through the rain, and Austin said he knew you." It was Austin Moon. The guy who bullied me in 9th grade, but I put an end to that by slapping him in the face. That was fun. Oh, and also his mom.

"Oh, it's okay. I can walk home." I declined.

"No no honey, you don't need to walk home in the cold rain. Austin here could even hang out with you for a while!" She said perkily. Meanwhile, Austins eyes got the size of dinner plates. It was pretty funny. Figuring I didn't really have much of a choice since she insisted of me getting a ride home, I got into the car.

"Thank you Mrs. Moon, but Austin doesn't need to stay over. my house really a wreck right now anyway." I told her.

"No it's okay, Austin here probably has the mess thing worse than you do." She said and Austin gave her a 'shut up before you don't have a head' look. I shut everyone up and just told her where my house was, and she brought me home. And basically forced Austin to go with me, at least for a couple of minutes.

"So, you have your own house?" Austin asked. It was literally the first thing he had said to me the entire time.

"Yeah, I just got it though and I'm not totally moved in yet." He nodded and told me about how he couldn't get a house until he was 18 or married. And he obviously wouldn't be married first since were both 17 and he doesn't have a girlfriend. I gave him a quick tour of the house and then let him leave. He was talking to me like I was his friend, but I swear he was glaring at me the entire time.

After he left, I got to work on unpacking and cleaning up a bit. After that I decided I should probably go to bed. I went ahead and got ready, and then layed in bed playing on my phone for a couple of hours before I went to sleep.

**Okay so I know it's not the best story ever, or best writing, but I tried haha. Constructive criticism please? If that's how you spell it... Well, I'll try to write longer chapters as the story goes on, but follow, favorite, and review whether you like it or you don't and how I could be a better writer. Bye :)**


End file.
